Ronin (Revisited)
by RustyClaymore
Summary: En esta tierra de Reinos Feudales la espada y la sangre son las monedas de cambio todos los dias. El Shogun Amon asesino al ultimo portador de Raava, y su nueva portadora es joven e inexperta. Y en medio de una mision que busca ganar la libertas para todos, nuestra protagonista se encontrara en mas de una encrucijada. ¡ Este es un AU lleno de accion y romance !


Legend of Korra y todos su personajes son © de Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino y Nickelodeon

Tampoco hay mucho que decir acerca de este fic, es probable que alguna vez lo hayan leido, su autor original me dio chance de republicarlo con unos detalles y subtramas que agregue, asi que espero que les guste.

 **RONIN (Revisited)**

Primera parte

El sol caía a plomo, cruel indicativo de que iba a ser un verano especialmente caluroso, pero a aquel caminante parecía no importarle. Su andar era tranquilo pero seguro, y al parecer era la única alma que transitaba por aquel paraje boscoso de los muchos caminos que llevan a la Capital.

Su vestimenta era atípica, un sombrero de paja como los que usaban los monjes del Reino del Viento, acompañado igual por un manto naranja del mismo reino, lo demás era un atuendo común del Reino Tierra, en dos tonos de verde, pero su calzado era peculiar: un par de fuertes botas de piel del Reino del Agua, y a juzgar por esto se deducía que el caminante era un viajero, pero aparentemente había cometido un error. Se había aventurado en estos caminos, sin lo más esencial que debería de cargar un viajero errante: Una Espada.

En los arboles un grupo de Shinobis que usaban los colores y estandarte del Shogun Amón se apostaban en lo alto de los arboles, moviéndose y esperando el momento justo para atacar al incauto viajero, debían de ser entre 8 y 10, más que suficientes para reducir a aquel aparentemente pobre y distraído caminante, pero a veces las apariencias engañan.

Los shinobis se lanzaron al ataque sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, pero sus afilados ninjatos solo se clavaron en el manto naranja que ondeo en el aire con la poca brisa que el ataque produjo.

Desconcertados los ninjas buscaron hacia donde había huido su víctima, pero este no era un cordero, era un lobo.

Los movimientos del viajero fueron rápidos y precisos, los shinobis habían subestimado a aquella persona, y cuando aquella espada fulgurante fue enfundada de nuevo, los shinobis cayeron al suelo, si estaban vivos o muertos era difícil saberlo.

El viajero sonrió ampliamente, ajustando una paja entre sus dientes, acomodo su sombrero de y levanto su perforado manto del suelo y dando un fuerte silbido, llamó.

\- ¡Naga! -

Un enorme perro blanco salió de un pastizal no muy lejano, corriendo feliz por el llamado de su amo. El sombrero ocultaba la mayor parte del rostro moreno del viajero, no así su sonrisa que se hizo más amplia aun mientras acariciaba al enorme can.

\- Buena chica… Vamos, quiero llegar a la posada antes de que oscurezca, me muero de hambre…-

Aquel par continuo su camino, mientras en los arboles, un ultimo shinobi estudiaba la escena, con calma se despojo de su máscara, mostrando unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, y una larga cabellera ondulada que se deslizo por debajo de su capucha.

Con la mirada siguió al viajero hasta que se perdió en el camino más adelante, solo entonces se movió con una increíble agilidad entre los arboles hasta que llego a uno que tenía unas marcas particulares y el sello de Amón pintado en escarlata, tomo una jaula que pendía de una de las ramas, garabateo un mensaje rápido y lo metió en un cilindro de metal que ato a una de las patas de aquel halcón mensajero, levanto su mano y lo hecho a volar.

\- Ve. Mi Padre y Amón querrán enterarse de esto.- Dijo la mujer, mientras desaparecía de nuevo entre los árboles.

El sol ya se ocultaba en el horizonte y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a brillar, en aquella pequeña villa la gente comenzaba a retirarse, no así la posada en la que la noche apenas iniciaba y con ello toda la actividad.

El cansado viajero llego justo cuando el mesonero terminaba de encender los faroles del exterior, con aire de confianza se sentó en la mesa más alejada de la puerta y puso los pies sobre la mesa, y el mesonero rápidamente se dirigió a donde el viajero se encontraba y antes de que aquel hombre peguntara sobre que deseaba, el cansado viajero bajo su sombrero para ocultar su rostro y con voz áspera dijo:

\- Quiero té de oolong, sopa de Miso, dos raciones de pescado asado y dos hogazas de

pan y un cuenco grande agua.-

El mesonero presto atención a lo dicho, pero reparo en el enorme perro que apoyaba su cabeza encima del muslo del viajero.

\- Oye, no aceptamos a perros aquí adentro…- Señaló.

\- El perro se queda.- Contestó el viajero, poniendo un par de piezas de oro sobre la mesa.

Los ojos del mesonero brillaron ante la presencia del oro, así que no menciono más y se retiro para traer lo pedido.

Momentos después, el viajero comía rápidamente mientras Naga devoraba su comida casi imitando a su amo. Todo parecía normal, pero no tendríamos una historia si las cosas se mantuvieran así…

Un hombre entro apresurado, sus ropas lo distinguían como ciudadano del Reino de la Tierra, pero el feo y llamativo poncho amarillo que portaba hacia que llamara demasiado la atención. Llego directamente a la barra y en palabras que no se alcanzaron a escuchar pidió algo y momentos después fue atendido, se despojo de la capucha y mostro un rostro joven, una sonrisa forzada y ojos verde aceituna, propios de la gente del Reino Tierra, también portaba un artefacto envuelto en tela, largo como un bastón de practicante marcial , pero también lucia más pesado, el viajero observo todo esto oculto bajo su sombrero, aparentando apurar el té que bebía, y por un momento las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, pero nuestro viajero ajusto su sombrero y volvió a servirse otra taza de té, haciendo que no había pasado nada.

El joven en la barra hizo lo mismo, pero brinco sobresaltado en su asiento cuando la puerta de la posada fue abierta de golpe.

Varios hombres entraron, el sonido de los ecos metálicos de sus espadas y armaduras, era más elocuente que el símbolo de Weilai que portaban en sus hombros, eran parte del ejército personal de Hiroshi Sato, mano derecha del Shogun Amón.

El joven en la barra comenzó a temblar nervioso, pero su nerviosismo era más que evidente, y se volvió incontrolable cuando los hombres dieron paso a una mujer alta con dos cicatrices en su rostro.

\- Soy Lin Beifong, Oficial de Weilai, nuestros informantes no avisaron acerca de la presencia de este proscrito.- Tronó en grave voz la mujer, mostrando un afiche en el cual se veía el perfectamente retratado el joven de la barra junto a otro rostro.

\- El hombre llamado Bolin es buscado por crímenes contra el shogunato de Amón y contra Ciudad capital, quien de informes sobre él, será recompensado.-

El muchacho en la barra sigilosamente trato de subir su capucha, pero la férrea mano de la mujer llamada Lin lo detuvo.

\- ¿Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí?- Dijo con sarcasmo.

\- Parece que te has vuelto descuidado Bolin, ¿será que no tienes a tu hermano Mako cuidándote la espalda?-

Estas palabras hicieron enfurecer al joven que se puso de pie y con una furia sacada de lo más hondo desafió.

\- Mako y yo nos cuidamos mutuamente, algo que tu jamás entenderías Beifong.-

Lin torció la boca, petulante y con un rapidísimo movimiento desenfundo su espada dispuesta a ensartar al muchacho, pero su estocada fue detenida en el aire, por otra espada igual o más rápida que la de ella.

\- No es honorable atacar a alguien desarmado…- Dijo el viajero, que con una sonrisa desafiante detenía aparentemente sin esfuerzo la veloz espada de Lin.

Bolin por su parte, sonrió también, y poniendo la mano en el largo paquete que llevaba grito:

\- ¡Yo no estoy desarmado!-

El nudo corredizo cayó junto con la tela, revelando una terrible arma debajo: Un kanabo de mineral de hierro.

La pesada arma fue esgrimida con relativa facilidad por el muchacho para espanto de los miembros de Weilai que estupefactos fueron presas fáciles del primer embate de poderosa arma.

Lin, se movió hacia un lado, zafándose del asedio del viajero, por obvias razones era la más experimentada de aquellos soldados, pero sus movimiento fueron anticipados por el viajero que saltando a la barra tomo impulsó para atacar de frente a Lin.

Por su parte, el joven del poncho amarillo creaba un círculo mortal de madera y hierro que los hombre de Weilai no podían atravesar.

Pero Lin era todo menos un blanco fácil los cortes de espada del viajero solo cortaban el aire, y cuando por un momento pensó que iba a hacer un corte seguro, solo una mesa fue partida por la mitad, donde ni medio latido de corazón antes estaba Lin, la espada de Lin relampagueo con certeza, haciendo que solo los rápidos reflejos del viajero le salvaran la cabeza, pero no así su sombrero, que se inclino hacia un lado revelando por fin su rostro.

Unos vibrantes ojos azules enmarcaban un rostro femenino, simétrico y moreno, propio de la gente del Reino del Agua, también lo complementaban una sonrisa feroz y alegre, que parecía tremendamente divertida con todo el jaleo provocado.

\- ¡Tú!- grito incrédula Lin.

\- Sí, soy Yo.- Contestó alegremente la joven mujer mientras asombrosamente tomaba la pesada mitad de la mesa con su mano libre y la lanzaba directamente hacia el estomago de Lin.

La comandante recibió el golpe, su sorpresa había sido su debilidad y sin aire se derrumbo en el suelo. La chica se giro hacia la puerta, y llevo sus dedos hacia la boca para silbar justo como lo hizo en el camino del bosque.

\- ¡Naga! ¡Las luces!-

La enorme perra blanca salto con precisión, derribando una a una las antorchas y faroles que iluminaban la posada, y ya viendo su obra casi terminada, la mujer grito de nuevo.

\- ¡Hey Bolin! ¡Por acá ¡.-

El joven apenas se deshacía del último soldado de Weilai que se mantenía en pie cuando escucho el grito de la mujer que lo llamaba por su nombre, ya habría tiempo para respuestas, por ahora ella era una aliada que lo había salvado de los calabozos del castillo de Sato, corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta, mientras Naga daba cuenta del último farol con un prodigioso salto y así el trío se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el bosquecillo cercano.

Momentos después Lin recuperaba el aliento y acicateando a sus hombres caídos gritaba órdenes con furia.

\- ¡Vayan tras ellos pandilla de inútiles! ¡Quiero a ese par encadenado en las mazmorras del castillo de Sato para el amanecer!

\- ¡Mi posada! – Gritaba el posadero encendiendo un farol y observando todo el daño que había sido causado en tan solo unos pocos momentos de lucha.

Lin le dirigió una dura mirada cargada ira y frustración, haciendo que el pobre hombre se congelara.

\- Agradece que no te arresto por dar cobijo a fugitivos.- Sentencio la mujer.

Vio como mas de sus hombres se acercaban corriendo por el otro extremo del camino y con señas de sus manos les indico que la siguieran, corrió detrás de sus hombres que se habían adelantado hacia el bosque para buscar a aquel par de forajidos. Apretó los dientes furiosa, admitiendo para ella misma que la habían herido más en su orgullo que físicamente.

El trío se corría por el bosque, la muchacha se dejaba guiar por Bolin ya que conocía el bosque mejor que ella, y entendía la razón de tanto rodeo y pausas deliberadas para dejar pistas falsas, al grado que se sorprendía de que su guía realmente supiera lo que hacía, aunque en apariencia, y ara cualquier otro que lo viera, se diría que estaba perdido, pero después de varios minutos y muchos rodeos llegaron a un claro del bosque donde estaban las ruinas de un antiguo templo a Raava.

\- Vaya, ¿Quién lo diría? – Dijo ella mientras examinaba las ruinas con la poca luz que proporcionaba la luna creciente.

\- Ven. Subamos a nuestro escondite.- Dijo Bolin mientras empujaba la enorme puerta del templo.

Las derruidas escaleras les permitieron subir hasta lo alto, hasta un aparente nicho o nido para pájaros, donde después de cerrar todo resquicio hacia el exterior, el joven pudo encender un farol. Entonces a la luz de aquella pequeña antorcha se mostro un sitio pequeño pero cálido, protegido de los elementos.

\- ¿Pabu? Ya puedes salir Pabu, vengo con unos amigos.

De lo alto del techo algo rápido y peludo se dejo caer sobre Bolin, y este regocijado comenzó a acariciarlo.

\- Perdóname por dejarte solo pequeño, pero papá tenía que buscar algo de comida !Pero mira! ¡Traigo amigos! Pabu te presento a….- Bolin se quedo callado, dándose cuenta de que no sabía los nombres de la muchacha y su acompañante canino.

\- Hola Pabu, yo soy Korra y ella es Naga, mucho gusto.- Dijo la joven sonriendo y ofreciéndole la mano al hurón de fuego, que rápidamente se subió a sus hombros reconociéndola como amiga.

\- ¡Oh vaya! Le agradaste, Pabu sabe reconocer a los buenos.-

Después de las presentaciones, la desconfianza comenzó a disiparse entre aquellos muchachos, era obvio que al estar en contra de Amón y sus allegados, desde ese momento eran aliados, así que al calor del pequeño farol, la plática comenzó a fluir.

\- Así que eres Korra, ¿Qué te trajo tan lejos del Reino del agua?- Inquirió Bolin mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Naga que descansaba sobre sus piernas.

\- Tengo una misión que cumplir, le prometí a mi padre que haría lo posible para eliminar la tiranía de Amón…-

\- Ya veo, supongo que él te enseño a usar esa espada, y vaya que la usas bien.-

\- Gracias, pero a pesar de todo tengo mucho que aprender, debo buscar a un maestro, su nombre es Tenzin, ¿Has oído hablar de él?-

\- ¿Tenzin? Ese nombre me suena…- El muchacho buscaba en su memoria ese nombre por varios instantes, hasta que su rostro se ilumino con una posible respuesta.

\- Escuche de un monje Tenzin, que según se dice es el hijo de Aang el ultimo portador de Raava.-

Korra sonrió, como si supiera que rumbo tomarían las palabras de Bolin.

\- ¿Conoces la historia de Aang y los portadores de Raava, Korra?-

\- ¿Y quién no? Pero cuéntala, me gustaría escucharla de nuevo.-

Bolin sonrió con algo de pena, pero era un buen indicio que ella se sintiera interesada por la historia que iba contarle.

\- Hace muchos años un joven guerrero de nombre Han, salió de su pueblo en el Reino del Fuego para viajar y aprender acerca del mundo, en uno de sus viajes presencio una batalla entre Dioses, Raava la diosa de la Luz que combatía contra Klaatu, el Dios de la oscuridad. El combate estaba parejo, pero en su ingenuidad Han se acerco demasiado y accidentalmente inclino la balanza hacia Klaatu, que dejo malherida a Raava. Han, viendo el error que cometió prometió corregirlo así que tomo a Raava y la llevo a un viaje para visitar a los cuatro Onis de los elementos, así que después de muchos….

\- Wow wow wow, espera, espera.- Interrumpió Korra rascándose la cabeza con algo de impaciencia.

\- Para empezar el primer portador se llamaba Wan, no Han, en segundo, Raava y Vaatu, no Klaatu, son espíritus no dioses. Y por ultimo Wan llevo a Raava a buscar a los cuatro Tengus elementales, no había Onis en la historia. Wan rogo y los convenció de la importancia de la batalla de la Luz contra la Oscuridad, así ellos forjaron la espada elemental que se unió con el espíritu de Luz y la espada se llamo Raava como el espíritu y Wan fue su primer portador…-

Bolin se quedo con la boca abierta, ya que estaba acostumbrado a que solo Mako lo corregía.

\- Muy bien… ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de Wan y Raava, Korra?-

\- Fácil, Yo soy la nueva portadora de Raava.-

Korra tomo la empuñadura de su espada y desenfundándola un poco le mostro el habaki a Bolin, en el estaban labrados los símbolos de los cuatro tengus elementales.

Lejos de ahí, el toque de queda sonaba en el castillo de Amón, que dominaba la capital, mientras numerosos guardias y soldados se disponían a tomar sus puestos para la guardia nocturna, en los últimos pisos aun estaba iluminado por muchas antorchas y velas.

En el último de los pisos estaba el trono del Shogun, rodeado tanto de sus shinobis, como de los miembros de Weilai, Amón miraba sus dominios parado en una terraza que le permitía ver casi toda la ciudad.

Un hombre armado con dos espadas y luciendo un extraño bigote largo apareció detrás de Amón.

\- Milord Amón… La hija de Sato confirmó que la portadora de Raavafue vista cerca de aquí. Beifong tuvo un pequeño encuentro con ella en una posada cercana a la ciudad. ¿Despliego al resto de los shinobis para acuartelar la ciudad?

Amón volteó lentamente hacia su subordinado, haciendo que la máscara Kabuki que portaba luciera aun más siniestra bajo la luz de los faroles que iluminaban pobremente la terraza.

\- No teniente. Dejaremos que la portadora de Raava venga hacia nosotros. Esa será su perdición.-

Bolin se quedo boquiabierto primero, luego comenzó a balbucear moviendo intensamente sus manos tratando infructuosamente de hacerse entender.

Korra rio de buena gana, enfundó la espada y comenzó a darle palmadas amistosas a Bolin en su corpulenta espalda.

\- Sí, soy la portadora de Raava,- Sentenció, poniéndose frente a Bolin, y tomándolo con ambas manos por los hombros, sonriéndole ampliamente.

El muchacho salió de su asombro y bebió el contenido de cuenco de agua de un golpe apara aclararse la garganta.

\- Eso significa que eres le heredera de Aang… ¡Escuchaste eso Pabu! – Grito dramáticamente sosteniendo al hurón de fuego como si fuera un bebe.

\- ¡Por fin tenemos una oportunidad en contra de Amón, solo espera a que Mako se entere!

\- Beifong lo menciono… Mako es tu hermano supongo.-

\- Si, el es mi hermano mayor… y ahora que lo pienso debería de estar aquí…- Se cuestiono Bolin sosteniéndose el mentón.

No acaba de terminar esa frase cuando la buhardilla se abrió de nuevo mostrando a un joven de rostro semi embozado por una bufanda roja y una furiosa mirada ambarina.

Sus movimientos de espada eran rápidos, precisos y totalmente mortales, si Korra no hubiera sido la persona que era seguramente hubiera estado en problemas al enfrentar a un espadachín de ese nivel, pero después de todo, ella era la portadora de Raava, además del poder intrínseco que le confería el uso de aquella espada elemental, su habilidad marcial era el complemento perfecto para poder esgrimir de forma correcta el poder contenido en esa espada.

\- ¡Mako, espera!- Grito Bolin al ver el inevitable ataque.

El aludido no escucho, su katana corto el aire buscando un objetivo, pero todos sus cortes fueron adecuadamente repelidos, Korra había detenido cada estoque sin siquiera desenfundar su espada, y ella, con una mirada feroz, desenfundo la katana y con un veloz movimiento corto el aire justo delante del rostro de Mako, imitando y superando en velocidad los mismo estoques que había dado el joven Mako, que sorprendido dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

Inmediatamente Bolin se interpuso entre los dos, y empujando a Mako, comenzó a explicarle.

\- Tranquilo Mako, ella me ayudo a salir del poblado, sin su ayuda seguramente ahora estaría en los calabozos del castillo de Sato o peor aún, con Amón.-

Mako miro desconfiado a la extrala figura frente a él, hasta ahora caía en cuenta de que era una joven mujer, no dijo nada, solo se limito a enfundar su espada.

\- Tu Moeru yona Katto Ryu, es excelente, Mako, ¿Quién te enseño?- Dijo sonriendo picarescamente Korra.

\- La vida en las calles es dura, pero una excelente maestra, ¿Tu quien eres?-

Bolin tomó a Mako por los hombros, y efusivamente comenzó a explicarle lo que había escuchado apenas unos minutos atrás.

\- Te lo digo hermano, no creerás quien es esta chica, es la respuesta a nuestras plegarias, deberías ver como venció a Beifong y a sus hombres, es única, excepcional.-

\- Bolin. Cálmate…-

Bolin se tranquilizo y sin soltar a Mako dio una profunda respiración, y volteo para ver a Korra que estaba más que divertida con la reacción de los dos hermanos.

\- Korra, muéstrale…-

Ella se acerco y de nuevo desenfundo un poco su espada para mostrar el habaki que mostraba el símbolo de los cuatro tengus.

\- Raava…- Dijo Mako, abriendo incrédulo sus ambarinos ojos.

\- Sí, soy la portadora de Raava, un gusto conocerte Mako.- Dijo divertida Korra, guiñándole un ojo al joven.

Con la confianza recién establecida, los jóvenes se sentaron a hablar, a pesar de ser la esperanza personificada, Korra no tenía mucha noción de lo que pasaba en el centro del poder de influencia de Amon, así que esta era una oportunidad invaluable para saber cómo debía de actuar.

\- ¿Entonces, Aang te entregó a Raava?.- Pregunto curioso Bolin.

Korra adopto un gesto serio, no muy común en ella, tomo aire, llevó sus manos a su regazo y se preparo a relatar una historia.

\- Como casi todo mundo sabe, Aang estaba por cumplir los 72 años cuando fue atacado por Amón y su ejército. El utilizaba uno el estilo prohibido que no se había visto en más de 100 años, el Kinshi sa Ken, Chimamire o Katto Ryu, la espada de sangre… Usando ese estilo fue fácil para él vencer a un viejo y debilitado Aang. Al final hubo una gran batalla , el ejercito del Loto Blanco contra el ejercito de shinobis de Amon, pero mientras los ejércitos peleaban hubo un duelo uno contra uno, en ese duelo en las montañas de Sing, Aang cayó herido al rio Lu Long y fue dado por muerto por Amón, el fue rescatado por el ultimo maestre del Loto Blanco, Iroh, el Dragón del Oeste, y el agonizante Aang le entrego a Raava y las instrucciones precisas para encontrar a un nuevo portador, Amón y sus hombres destruyeron a lo que quedó del Loto Blanco y solo quedaron unos cuantos hombres y mujeres leales que ocultaron a Iroh hasta que pudo encontrarme usando astrología, oráculos y señales que me identificaron como la nueva portadora de Raava, así es como llego a mi aldea y Raava me fue entregada hace 9 años…-

\- Entonces… ¿has estado oculta durante todo este tiempo?- Pregunto de nuevo Bolin.

\- Si, durante estos años he estado ocultándome, entrenándome en los estilos de espada. Iroh me enseño el Tsuyoi no ken, Moeru yona Katto Ryu, por eso es que lo conozco tanto o mejor que tu Mako. La viuda de Aang, Katara me enseño el Ryutai ken, Mizu o Katto Ryu, y Toph Beifong me enseño el Mada ken, Chikyu ido Katto Ryu…-

\- Espera… ¿Beifong te enseño?-

\- Si, por eso conozco a Lin.-

Bolin suspiro airadamente, y se dejo caer hacia atrás hasta golpear la pared, obviamente estaba abrumado al darse cuenta de lo poco que sabia del conflicto en el que estaba metido. Korra sonrió, y se llevo ambas manos atrás de la cabeza, relajándose y comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

\- Bueno, ya hable mucho, ¿Cuál es su historia chicos?-

Bolin se enderezó y su boca comenzaba a abrirse cuando inesperadamente Mako comenzó a hablar.

\- Nuestros padres eran miembros de las tropas del Loto Blanco aquí en la capital, Amón elimino a todos ellos cuando se convirtió en Shogun. Desde entonces, vivimos en las calles, robando, mendigando, haciendo lo posible para sobrevivir. Hace más o menos seis años, un bandido convertido en disidente del gobierno de Amon llamado Zolt El Relámpago, nos acepto en una de las bandas de forajidos que merodean el bosque, aprendimos a pelear. Y desde aquel entonces estamos en guerra con Amón, sus shinobis y además las tropas de Weilai de Hiroshi Sato, hemos perdido amigos, familia, pero aquí seguimos, esperado una señal.-

\- ¡Sí! ¡Y tú eres la señal que esperábamos Korra! Espera a que le contemos a las demás bandas que encontramos a la portadora de Raava, este será el inicio de la Revolución.- Irrumpió efusivamente Bolin.

Korra sonrió, nerviosa, y después bajo la mirada, viendo atentamente el fondo de su tasa.

\- Es que aun no estoy lista…-

\- ¿De qué hablas? Fuiste entrenada por tres de los más grandiosos espadachines que han existido, eres la portadora, el destino del mundo depende de ti.-

\- Lo sé, y por lo mismo aun no estoy lista, debo encontrar a Tenzin, el hijo de Aang, él es el único maestro que me puede enseñarme el Kosuko no Ken, Kaze o Katto Ryu, es el único estilo que me falta dominar para poder usar al ciento por ciento el poder de Raava.-

Los tres quedaron en silencio.

\- Creo que lo mejor es que durmamos un poco, en la mañana decidiremos que hacer.- Dijo Mako, acomodando su bufanda y dejándose caer en un montón de paja que hacía de cama.

\- Mako tiene razón, o mejor es dormir ahora. Es mjeor recuperar fuerzas, hoy fue un dia muy agitado.- Dijo el menos de los hermanos dejándose caer en otro montón de paja.

\- Dulces sueños Korra.- Dijo Bolin, soplando la lamparilla de aceite y dejando aquel lugar completamente a oscuras. Y momentos después el único sonido ahí, era la respiración acompasada de ambos jóvenes.

Korra se puso de pie, se dirigió hacia la tapiada ventana y la abrió, respiro el aire frio de la noche, y tuvo el pensamiento de certeza de que aún le faltaba mucho para ser la completa portadora de Raava, y eso la incomodaba, mas por que la única pista que tenia del paradero de Tenzin era un pedazo de papel con una frase escrita que no entendía del todo.

Naga, restregó su cuerpo en contra de su pierna y mordisqueando su pantalón la jaló para que la siguiera hacia otro montón de paja, Korra la siguió, y usando el cuerpo de Naga como almohada se dispuso a dormir.

Amón esperaba con impaciencia la llegada de Hiroshi Sato, aquel hombre, su mano derecha además de una presencia impresionante y don de mando también tenía una imaginación y creatividad increíbles, y ocasionalmente diseñaba e inventaba nuevas armas para los shinobis de Amón y también para su ejército personal, el Weilai. La puerta se abrió intempestivamente, un sonriente Hiroshi entró al enorme salón mostrando un guante.

\- Lord Amón, lamento la espera pero por fin está terminado.-

\- ¿Cuál es tu nueva invención Hiroshi?.- Dijo Amón con evidente aburrimiento.

Sato conocía el carácter petulante de su Shogun, por lo que se calzo rápidamente el guante.

\- En apariencia este es un guante normal y común, pero girando el mecanismo de la muñeca conseguimos esto.-

Un clic metálico se escucho y sendas garras salieron de la punta de los dedos de aquel guante, Hiroshi se acerco a un candelabro y moviendo su guante, traspaso las velas, un gesto incrédulo se adueño del rostro del Teniente, que no vio ninguna función para eso. El hombre se dio cuenta de eso, y aun sonriendo aplaudió. El sonido de sus palmas al chocar hicieron eco en la casi vacía sala, y este reverberación hizo que todas las velas del candelabro cayeron al suelo cortadas por la mitad. Amón se puso de pie y pidió examinar el guante.

\- Garras tan afiladas como la hoja de una katana… Impresionante.-

\- Además el dorso y la palma tienen placas de metal que pueden resistir un ataque de espada.- Presumió su inventor.

\- Me gustan. Inicia su producción inmediatamente, quiero que los shinobis estén equipados con esto a la brevedad.- Ordenó Amon.

\- La fundición ya se encuentra en producción milord, a más tardar en tres días todos los Shinobis tendrán esto en sus equipos.- Sonrió el inventor.

\- Te adelantas a mis deseos Hiroshi, no por nada eres mi mano derecha.- Dijo Amon satisfecho mientras se retiraba seguido muy de cerca por su Teniente.

Hiroshi, examino más de cerca, su reciente invento, con delicadeza limpio los restos de cera que habían quedado en aquellas afiladas hojas.

\- Ya puedes bajar, no hace falta que te ocultes…- Dijo Hiroshi, aunque en el salón aparentemente solo estaba él.

Sin sonido imperceptible, una ágil y delgada figura cayó desde el techo, sin aparente esfuerzo amortiguó su caída y comenzó a caminar en dirección al viejo inventor, y mientras caminaba se despojo de su máscara de Shinobi mostrando el rostro conocido de la hija de Hiroshi Sato, Asami.

\- No me gusta que espíes las reuniones que tengo con Amón, Asami.-

\- No confió en el padre, si planea algo turbio créeme que será lo último que el haga.-

Hiroshi tomo a la joven por los brazos, para después abrazarla cariñosamente.

\- Tu madre estaría orgullosa de lo hermosa y fuerte que te has puesto, ¿Quién diría que mi hija es también mi guardiana y protectora?

Asami contesto con afecto aquel abrazo, sonrió y hundió su rostro en el hombro de su padre, su única familia.

\- Toma, este prototipo es más fuerte y funcional que los de la producción en serie, lo mejor es que tú lo poseas.- Dijo Hiroshi, colocando el guante en la mano de su hija.

\- Gracias Papa, ¿el plan continua?-

\- Si… Creo que ya es hora de eliminar a los cabecillas de las pandillas rebeldes uno por uno, toma esto, creo que él será un buen escarmiento para los demás.-

Hiroshi le entrego a su hija una hoja de papel con un dibujo, en el se apreciaba el rostro de Mako.

\- Es joven, ¿Quién es él?-

\- Es el hijo adoptivo de Zolt El Relámpago, se llama Mako, es el líder de una banda llamada Hurones de fuego, ya sabes que es lo que debes hacer.-

Asami no dijo nada mas, solo asintió y guardo la hoja entre sus ropas, se coloco de nuevo la capucha de Shinobi y desapareció del lugar caminando hacia la oscuridad del salón.

Hiroshi salió del salón, con pasos lentos, sin darse cuenta que detrás de uno de los pilares del lugar, el teniente de Amón había estado al pendiente de todo lo que había pasado.

Hacia un par de horas desde que había amanecido, el olor del té caliente y de algo parecido a sopa de miso despertó a Korra.

\- Buenos días…- Dijo somnolienta la portadora de Raava.

\- Desayuna ahora que puedes, cuando Bolin despierte se comerá todo.- Dijo Mako pasándole una taza de té caliente.

Korra tomó la taza y vio como el joven se disponía a salir, se abstrajo en si misma pensado si aquel joven tendría una pista sobre el paradero de Tenzin.

\- Oye Mako, ¿tú sabes que significa lo que tiene este papel?-

Mako recibió el papel y tras examinarlo rápidamente, le contesto.

\- Ni idea, pero seguramente Wan shi tong sabrá algo, cuando desayunen, dile a Bolin que te lleve con el.-

\- ¿A dónde vas tú?-

\- Zolt y los demás líderes de las bandas se reunirán en el límite del desierto de Si Wong, debo de llegar a esa reunión.-

Mako termino de prepararse y le dedico una leve mirada a Korra y un ademan de despedida de su mano.

\- Cuida que Bolin no se meta en problemas, nos veremos aquí al anochecer.-

El joven dejo caer la portezuela que dividía aquel ático con el resto del templo, y aquel sonido despertó a Bolin que enderezándose solo atino a decir.

\- ¡Desayuno! ¡Qué bien!-

Korra le mostro el papel a Bolin y le explico lo poco que Mako le había dicho, y Bolin daba respuestas escuetas y balbuceantes debido a que hablaba con la boca llena, por lo que espero con impaciencia a que Bolin devorara todo lo que había preparado Mako.

\- ¿Entonces, me llevaras con Wan Shi Tong?.- Pregunto Korra con algo de impaciencia.

\- Seguro, y lo mejor es marcharnos de una vez.- Dijo poniéndose en pie de un salto.

Ambos jóvenes prepararon sus cosas y se dispusieron a marchar, y ya cuando salían, Bolin miró hacia dentro del ático.

\- Pabu, Naga, están a cargo del escondite, si viene un tipo de nombre Hasook, no dejen que se coma mis senbeis.- Dijo, señalando a ambos con el dedo.

Mako iba bordeando el arroyo de Xiao shitou, era su ruta favorita hacia el desierto de Si Wong, además de que le permitía recoger frutos y así saciar el hambre por el camino, era un camino poco transitado que le permitía algo de relajación y justo iba saboreando un durazno, cuando escucho un grito de mujer no muy lejos.

Llevo su mano a la empuñadura de su katana, y corrió en dirección al grito, ocultándose en la maleza, subió su bufanda para ocultar su rostro y clavo su mirada hacia donde creyó escuchar el grito, del otro lado del arroyo. Y solo un poco después vio como una joven mujer de cabellos negros vestida con un kimono rojo corría perseguida por varios shinobis.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Mako apretó el mango de su katana en su mano y salió de su escondite.

Tomó impulso en las ramas de los arboles cercanos, y cruzo el arrojo de un salto y con un movimiento fluido de su puño dio cuenta del shinobi mas cercano a la chica, el atacante se deslizo por el suelo cubierto de musgo a causa del golpe y poniéndose de pie, se unió a los otros cuatro shinobis, listos para atacar, los ninjatos fueron desenfundados, brillando su fulgor de metal con el sol de la mañana, Mako se sabía en desventaja, pero no se acobardo, usando su increíble agilidad como una arma más, golpeo al más cercano justo en la cara dejándolo aturdido y después lo remato con una patada giratoria, esquivando un corte que paso por encima de su cabeza, giro en el suelo usando de nuevo sus piernas, pateando al segundo shinobi en las rodillas y haciéndolo caer. Giró de nuevo sobre sí mismo y su codo se hundió en las costillas del caído. El tercer hombre quiso atacarlo en suelo, pero su ninjato fue detenido por el rápido desenfunde de la katana de Mako, aun estando de espaldas al suelo, se incorporo dando varios giros, convirtiendo su cuerpo en un trompo de afiladas cuchillas, cuando cayó al suelo, estaba de frente al shinobi, con la espada en ambas manos y una mirada fiera en su rostro, los dos shinobis restantes retrocedieron y usando una bomba de humo desaparecieron de ahí.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que el eco del agua del arroyo que corria corriente abajo y el murmullo de los pájaros eran el único sonido del bosque, y solo entonces Mako enfundo su arma de nuevo.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Le pregunto a la joven de hermosos ojos verdes.

\- S- Si…. Gracias por tu ayuda.- Contesto tímidamente.

\- Lo shinobis de Amón son cada vez más osados… ¿Hacia dónde te dirigías?-

\- Voy al pueblo de Duane, cerca del desierto de Si Wong, debo encontrar a un pariente para pedir su ayuda.-

\- Yo voy por ahí cerca, si no te molesta, te acompañare el resto del camino para evitar a mas Shinobis.-

\- Oh, estaría encantada.-

\- Mi nombre de Mako, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-

\- Me llamo Asami, es un gusto conocerte Mako.-

El sol estaba casi en su cenit cuando Korra y Bolin llegaban a una desvencijada casa que en apariencia estaba abandonada.

\- ¿Un sabio vive en este muladar?- Preguntó Korra con algo de indignación.

\- Wan Shi Tong es un poco excéntrico, pero créeme que si hay alguien que sabe algo de Tenzin, él es nuestro hombre, aunque siento que olvide algo…- Contestó Bolin sonriendo.

Entraron a la vivienda, que aun ruinosa y abandonada, estaba repleta de libros, pergaminos y demás artefactos extraños que aun para Korra que había viajado por todo el mundo eran algo extraño y de origen desconocido.

\- ¿Wan? ¿Dónde te escondes? Tenemos que preguntarte algo…-

El aludido casi mata a Bolin de un susto, apareciendo justo enfrente de él con la cabeza hacia abajo colgando del techo, e inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado como un búho, habló con una voz rasposa y grave.

\- ¿Por qué interrumpen la meditación de Wan Shi Tong? Meditaciones de Wan Shin Tong son muy importantes para ser interrumpidas…-

El extraño tipo se descolgó del techo, lo que permitió verlo bien. Era muy alto, pero su encorvada espalda hacia que su rostro estuviera a la misma altura de la cara de Korra, sus manos estaban pegadas a su pecho, y por lo delgadas, huesudas y con larguísimas uñas, bien parecían un par de garras.

\- Wan, tenemos una pregunta muy importante que hacerte.- Dijó Bolin, ya recuperado del susto, insto a Korra a acercarse y ella no muy convencida, le mostro el pedazo de papel al anciano.

\- Bolin conoce la regla de Wan Shi Tong. Dale conocimiento a Wan Shi Tong y Wan Shi Tong te dará conocimiento. Si vienes con Wan Shi Tong con las manos vacías, te irás igual, con la cabeza vacía.-

Bolin chasqueó lo dedos con frustración.

\- Maldición, sabía que olvidaba algo.-

\- ¿Qué tipo de conocimiento quiere Wan Shi Tong?- Preguntó Korra.

\- Wan Shi Tong quiere algo arcano, o un secreto, o el pergamino de una técnica prohibida de espada. Algo que enriquezca conocimiento de Wan Shi Tong.-

Korra se cruzo de brazos mientras torcía la boca, tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera servirle, pero en su mente no encontraba nada útil. Hasta que con un gesto más de resignación que de victoria, habló.

\- ¿Puedes darme pincel, tinta y papel?-

Wan Shi Tong, sonrió, y trayendo lo que Korra pedía, le ofreció asiento enfrente de una mesa baja. Pasaron los minutos mientras Korra escribia en el papel, ante la desconcertada mirada de Bolin. Y cuando Korra se puso de pie ambos se miraron arqueando sus cejas y levantando sus hombros. Korra entrego el papel a Wan Shi Tong que con desesperación lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto Wan, no molesto, simplemente confundido.

Korra se llevo la mano a la nuca y con algo de vergüenza, aclaro.

\- Es la receta de sopa de miso con arenque de mi mamá… Es una receta familiar heredada por generaciones, y jamás ha sido vista fuera del Reino del Agua…-

Wan Shi Tong, arqueo sus cejas, examinando el resto del papel y enrollándolo de nuevo, sentenció.

\- Es algo inusual… Pero Wan Shi Tong acepta. Dale a Wan Shi Tong ese papel de nuevo.-

Korra le dio el papel, y Wan comenzó a estudiarlo con detenimiento.

\- Me dijeron que debía de buscar al monje Tenzin, pero la única pista que me dieron fue esta, ¿Qué es lo que significa?- Preguntó Korra

Wan Shi Tong se acerco a uno de los estantes y extrajo un pergamino.

\- La persona a la que tú buscas esta en el exilio, la figura en el papel es la antigua marca de los maestros de la espada voladora, el ultimo de sus monasterios que no está en ruinas esta al sureste de ciudad Capital, a tres días de camino de la ciudad de Chin.- Dijo el anciano, mostrándoles el pergamino que era un viejo mapa y les indico el lugar exacto. marcándolo con tinta roja.

Korra sostuvo el pergamino con el corazón saliéndosele del pecho, por fin estaba en camino a conocer a Tenzin, y eso la llenaba de alegría.

\- Gracias por todo Wan, nos veremos después.- Dijo Bolin apresurando a Korra para salir de ahí.

\- La portadora de Raava debe de tener cuidado… Alguien que no quiere ser encontrado, tal vez no deba de ser encontrado.- Dijo Wan, colgándose de nuevo del techo.

Korra se sorprendió, además de que Wan la había reconocido sin apenas esfuerzo, su alegría inicial se apago de golpe al escucharlo. Bolin siguió sonriendo y tomándola por los hombros la conforto.

\- No hagas caso de lo que dice Wan, la edad lo ha puesto un poco… loco.- Dijo sonriendo.

\- Y mira, no estamos muy lejos de Duane y ahí cerca será la reunión de los lideres de bandas, ¿Qué dices si sorprendemos a Mako?.- Korra solo asintió, lo mejor era olvidarse de las palabras de Wan por un rato.

Mako trataba de concentrarse en el camino, pero la verdad era que la belleza de Asami no era algo fácil de ignorar, durante el camino había hecho una que otra broma ocasional y le había ocasionado una que otra risita, pero ni el mismo comprendía su forma de actuar, ¿sería que en realidad esperaba otra cosa de Asami?

Negó con la cabeza, después de todo, había sido el héroe del día, lo más seguro era que Asami le hablara a su pariente de su acto heroico y con ello ya tendría más puntos a su favor, ¿Pero exactamente para qué?

Estos eran sus pensamientos cuando se detuvo en la orilla de aquella colina, poniendo el pie encima de una roca, adopto una pose orgullosa y heroica según él.

\- El pueblo de Duane, Asami, espero que tu viaje haya sido placentero.-

\- Te agradezco mucho Mako, humm, te molestaría acompañarme a casa de mi pariente, creo que querrá felicitarte personalmente.- Dijo sonriendo coquetamente.

Mako sonrió, triunfante, por fin alguien apreciaba sus esfuerzos.

En el pueblo, Bolin ya buscaba algún lugar donde poder comprar algo de comer, cuando a la distancia, vio la figura conocida de Mako.

\- ¡Hermano! – grito agitando la mano, consiguiendo solamente que la sonrisa de Mako se cayera.

\- ¿Quién viene con él, Bolin? – Instintivamente Korra sintió algo cuando vio a aquella mujer.

Mako saludo de mala gana, y solo por cortesía preguntó.

\- ¿Encontraron a Wan Shi Tong?-

La joven mujer de ojos verdes aminoro el paso, y su mirada cambio cuando vio a Korra, intempestivamente, saco algo de su kimono y un fuego artificial ilumino el cielo con una luz roja y un estruendo explosivo que se escucho en todo el pueblo.

De las casas, del bosque, de las callejuelas, de todos lados salieron shinobis, y el trío de jóvenes se vieron rodeados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Los tres desenfundaron sus armas, a pesar de que individualmente eran oponentes formidables, el apabullante numero de shinobis era suficiente para apabullarlos, pero a pesar de todo, estaban dispuestos a morir ahí o a ser presos llevándose a cuantos shinobis fuera posible.

Bolin blandió su kanabo por encima de su cabeza y creando un circulo de hierro, hizo retroceder a los shinobis más cercanos, Mako salto sobre su espalda y usando su estilo acrobático comenzó derribar a cuanto shinobi se acercaba a su espada, por su parte, Korra se movía con rapidez esquivando kunais, golpeando con Raava aun enfundada, conteniendo su fuerza pero aun así causando un daño descomunal en las filas de los shinobis, sus movimientos limpios, fluidos e imposibles de predecir la convertían en un torbellino de madera, puños y patadas certeras, golpes directos a los puntos nerviosos, a las coyunturas, y a diferencia del estilo acrobático y elegante de Mako, y del estilo salvaje y poderoso de Bolin, sus movimientos eran calculados y más certeros.

\- Idiotas…- Murmuro la joven de ojos verdes que ya no vestía aquel kimono rojo, ahora portaba el negro del uniforme shinobi, decorado con varias marcas rojas, que la identificaban como la líder del ataque.

Ambas mujeres quedaron frente a frente, Asami desenfundo su ninjato y su ataque fue tan rápido y certero que obligo a Korra a desenfundar a Raava, si bien estaba acostumbrada a pelear con shinobis el estilo de la chica de cabello negro era algo completamente fuera de lo común, giros inesperados, ataques giratorios dirigidos a las piernas la sacaban de balance, y la obligaban a pelear a la defensiva, además estaba el ninjato, cualquier otra arma ya se hubiera partido por golpear a Raava repetidas veces, pero esa espada, era más resistente, y su portadora era definitivamente la mas avezada que había enfrentado antes, sin dejarle opción, Korra tuvo que saltar hacia atrás, y enfundando a Raava de nuevo, cerro lo ojos.

\- ¡Hononoken, Katto o nensho saibansho!- Grito, desenfundando su espada en un movimiento que solo había sido relatado en historias y formado de leyendas.

El aire mismo se encendió en llamas al corte de Raava, y a pesar de que Asami había detenido el golpe de Raava su ninjato se hizo pedazos con el poderoso impacto, aquel mismo golpe la aventó hacia atrás, pero en vez de caer como cualquier otro oponente haría, ella aprovechó el impulso y girando el aparato en su muñeca ataco de nuevo.

Sus fuerzas estaban parejas, aquel guante de afiladas garras estaba a pocos centímetros de su cara, y solo su increíble fuerza mantenía aquel combate en empate, ante la sorpresa de Asami, Korra sonreía, era evidente que la portadora de Raava disfrutaba el combate, casi tanto como ella misma, pero este combate no las llevaría a ninguna lado, mirando de reojo vio a casi todos sus shinobis derrotados y a los dos hermanos abriéndose paso hacia ellas.

Aflojo la fuerza de su brazo haciendo que tanto Raava como su guante se inclinaran hacia la izquierda, el rostro de Korra quedo al descubierto, y justo cuando la portadora de Raava apretó los dientes esperando un ataque…

Asami la besó

Los labios Korra jamás habían sentido aquella sensación cálida, húmeda e incitante, su corazón ya acelerado, imposiblemente latió aun más deprisa, aquel beso hechicero hizo que las fuerzas la abandonaran y sus brazos y piernas se tornaran débiles.

Asami tomo la ventaja, tomando el brazo de Korra giro sobre sí misma y la arrojo en contra de los dos hermanos que detuvieron su carrera para poder detenerla.

A la distancia se diviso una nube de polvo, los líderes rebeldes también habían escuchado la detonación de la señal de Asami, y ahora estaban en camino hacia aquel lugar, la joven shinobi estaba a punto de ser acorralada.

Los ojos verdes de Asami se clavaron en los azules de Korra, la shinobi sonrió, y lanzando una bomba de humo desapareció de ahí.

\- ¿Qué paso? ¡Ya la tenias!- Dijo Bolin con reproche.

\- Yo… Baje la guardia… No sé qué paso…- Atino a decir Korra, aun sin entender completamente lo que había pasado.

Horas más tarde, el Teniente de Amón estaba recargado en la puerta del salón del Shogun, esperando, el gesto divertido en su rostro hacia evidente la reprimenda que había recibido Asami por haber fallado.

\- Espero que tu castigo no haya sido muy severo Sato, mira que dejar ir a un líder de una banda rebelde y a la portadora de Raava en una sola vez, es una pifia difícil de igualar…- Dijo casi riendo.

\- Cállate Jing Xu…- Dijo cortante Asami mientras se dirigía al Salón donde estaba su padre, a quien también tendría que dar explicaciones.

Pero antes de llegar, se recargo en un pilar, suspiro airadamente y despojándose de los guantes, toco lentamente sus labios. Ese beso había sido un movimiento inspirado… quizás nacido de la desesperación, ¿Deseado? No sabría que responderse a sí misma, después de todo sabia que en su deber, aquella chica era su enemiga, su oponente. Pero no podía evitar preguntarse que tanto había disfrutado de ese beso robado.

Por su parte Korra no podía dormir, en su refugio improvisado ambos hermanos yacían dormidos desde hacía ya varias horas, pero el corazón de ella aun seguía latiendo rápidamente. Al igual que Asami, Korra recorría sus labios con los dedos, algo incrédula. Jamás hubiera imaginado que su primer beso hubiera sido robado por una mujer, y en su corazón y en su mente no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Fin de la Primera parte.


End file.
